La Catrina (English Translation)
by Queretaro
Summary: The novel "La Catrina" by David Curland, translated from Spanish to English. Currently in progress! Please note that I am not an expert by any means, so don't hesitate to correct any mistakes in translation.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1:**

 **The Adventure Begins**

All of the students at Northgate High School in Los Angeles wait for the end of the year with great anticipation. In all the classrooms one can hear jokes, laughter and animated conversations about what everyone will do during summer vacation.

In Spanish class, the teacher also jokes and, at the same time, gives good advice:

"Graduation day is near, and I know that you will all be very sad, hmm? But we won't be forgetting our Spanish during the summer. That's why we must speak, practice and read Spanish, so we don't forget it. For two students in this class, it will be very easy, because they will be spending the summer in Mexico: Jamie Gonzalez and Philip Armstrong! _Bon voyage_ , Jamie and Philip, have a very good trip!"

All together, the students chant:

" _Bon voyage!"_

Jamie and Philip smile. Upon hearing his name, Philip, a tall and athletic eighteen-year-old, stands up. With exaggerated formality, he inclines his head towards the other students, who applaud and whistle.

Like Philip, Jamie gets to her feet and waves to her classmates when the teacher announces her trip. In her dark eyes there is true warmth. Her hair, equally dark, is thick and curly. A slender, rather petite girl, Jamie, even though she is eighteen, looks much younger. With a warm smile, she looks towards her classmates and murmurs "thanks" for their applause and congratulations.

But in Jamie's appearance, there is something more than simple excitement of a trip to a such a different, historically-rich place as Mexico. Something serious, complicated, secret; a shadow.

"Time's up, class!" the teacher says. "Have a great summer!"

And all of the students, including Jamie, leave the classroom laughing.

* * *

That night, Jamie occupies herself with last-minute shopping, packing her belongings and leaving everything ready for her trip the next day. Of course, she calls her best friend, Rosie, who asks her to write from Mexico and tell her everything. Now very late, before bedtime, she brings out an old photo from the top of room's desk. After a few moments, she takes out her diary from her luggage and writes:

 _Dear Diary:_

 _There are only a few hours left until my trip to Mexico. I can't believe it! Tomorrow morning, I will be in Querétaro, the city where my father's family has its roots! What will the city be like? My dad has told me that during the Mexican Revolution, his family was very important there._

 _But it's curious. There is no one from my father's side of the family in Querétaro. Something happened and, after the Revolution, all of the family disappeared._

 _But, what could have happened? How could they have lost their fortune? I know that it had something to do with my father's grandmother, my great grandmother. But what? I stare and I stare at her photo to see if it can help me understand all of this. But the beautiful and elegant lady in the photo, Ms. Josefa de Gonzalez—"La Catrina"—the one my father used to speak of, only stares back at me. Her dark eyes, my father's eyes—my eyes—don't say anything to me._

 _What would this lady think of me? I am her American great-granddaughter, from a Mexican father and a Puerto Rican mother. Would she be proud of me or my studies in Spanish? Hopefully so! How I would love to know more about her!_

 _Well, now I have to sleep. Good night, dear Diary. See what I tell you tomorrow._

Jamie looks at the photo one more time. Later she packs it with her diary between the clothes in her suitcase.

* * *

Jamie and Philip's flight is directly from Los Angeles to Mexico City. Upon arriving at the Benito Juarez International Airport of Mexico City, the two search through the crowd for the representative from the Cultural Exchange Committee. He should be there to receive them.

After a few minutes, Jamie and Philip see a short and stout man, who, with much difficulty among the crowd, is trying to hold up a poster with the words "Exchange Committee". Upon seeing Philip, the man smiles with relief and waves his hand. He is sure that boy, so tall and blond, is one of the students from the U.S. that he is looking for.

But seeing Jamie, the man seems confused.

"Good morning, son," he says to Philip. "I suppose that you are one of the students that are going to Querétaro."

"Yes, yes it is," Philip replies. "I'm Philip…Felipe Armstrong, from Los Angeles. And this is Jamie Gonzalez."

"I don't understand," says the man, surprised. "I was told that there were two boys. It is for the cultural exchange program, right? Are you Jaime, Jaime Gonzalez?"

"I'm _Jamie_ , sir," Jamie answered. "Not Jaime. But we are from the program, yes."

The man smiled.

"Well, welcome to Mexico, Jamie. And you as well, Felipe. It was our mistake, I suppose it was because of the name. I am Jorge Moreno, at your service. But finally, you are here. Welcome to Mexico! Now follow me, please. We have to hurry to arrive at the train station on time."

Driving his car like an expert through the crowded capital city streets, Mr. Moreno brings Jamie and Felipe to the train station. It seems as if all the cars in the city are blocking poor Mr. Moreno's path. By a miracle, they arrive on time for the train platform for Querétaro.

Mr. Moreno helps Jamie and Felipe find their seats. Later, shaking his head, he says:

"What an ordeal, huh? But so is life here, at the D.F.* Now, kids, careful with the luggage, and don't lose any suitcases. You will like Querétaro very much; it is beautiful, and much more peaceful than here."

Lastly, when the train was leaving, Mr. Moreno calls to Jamie and Felipe from the platform:

"And above all, don't forget the rule: speak only Spanish!"

* * *

On the train, the two fall asleep almost immediately. They awake after a while when they hear the conductor.

"Tickets, please, tickets…"

The window looks out upon a dry and harsh landscape, of a simple, severe beauty. Jamie takes in the view, amazed. She thinks of what she has read from the region's history; for these same desert lands were where the greatest heroes of the Mexican War of Independence lived: Father Miguel Hidalgo, Ignacio Allende. Here, the unfortunate Emperor Maximilian of Austria was assassinated in 1867, deserted by the French government that he had installed in Mexico. Suddenly, a question from Felipe brings Jamie back to the present:

"Why did you pick Querétaro?" He asks in English.

"Because here are my family's roots*," Jamie replies, changing to Spanish nonchalantly. The Spanish teacher, Mrs. Corona, always used that trick with students that insisted on speaking English in the classroom.

" _Raíces_? What are ' _raíces_ '?" This time, Felipe says it in Spanish.

"Well, in the ground, a tree has its…roots. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

The two laugh. Jamie had perfectly imitated the way the teacher explained words without using English. And the two both understand, like friends.

Arriving at the Querétaro station, there is the same name confusion about Jamie's name. Her Mexican family, the Navarros and their son Carlos, look for a "Jaime" among the people who had gotten off the train. Jamie approaches Mr. Navarro, who holds a sign that reads "Jaime Gonzales", and introduces herself.

"But 'Jaime' is a boy's name!" insists Mrs. Navarro.

"Well, yes, ma'am, but my name is _Jamie_ ," she repeats her name, slower, "And I am a girl."

"Of course," interjects the Navarros' son. "I'm Carlos Navarro. It's nice to meet you."

"Yes, our son," says his father.

Felipe approaches Jamie to say goodbye, as he introduces himself to the Navarros as well.

"Don't forget to call me," Felipe reminds her.

Carlos had come with little enthusiasm to pick up "the American". He had little interest in Jaime, the boy who would have to share a room with him. But _Jamie_ , this pretty girl, the truth was quite a pleasant surprise!

"Are those two a couple?" Carlos wonders, looking on at Felipe and Jamie.

Also watching the two avidly, lost among the crowd leaving the platform, there is a man wearing a dark suit. Without taking his eyes off the Navarros and Jamie, he picks up the receiver of the train station payphone. He speaks with a low, urgent voice:

"Demetrio? Santana speaking. The kids are here. What? Yes, she is also here. Yes, of course."

The man hangs up the phone and writes something in a small notepad. He does not stop watching the Navarros and Jamie until all of them depart for the Navarro house in the family car.

* * *

* _District Federal; a term for Mexico City_

* _Jamie refers to them as "raíces" in the original text_


	2. Chapter 2: At the Navarros' House

**Chapter 2**

 **At the Navarros' House**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm here, in Mexico. It's incredible! I have dreamed of making this journey so many times! Finally my dreams have come true!_

 _There's only one thing that I never imagined. Can you believe that everyone here thought that I was a boy, "Jaime"?_

 _But things have already begun to resolve themselves. When I arrived at the train station, Mrs. Navarro, who almost had a heart attack seeing me, a girl, called her friend, Mrs. Linares, immediately. While I was talking with Carlos, the Navarros' son (so cute: tall, dark and with unimaginably dark eyes!), I heard Mrs. Navarro say to her friend, "No, no, she cannot stay here. Can you imagine that scandal?"_

 _Apparently, Mrs. Linares could imagine the scandal very well, and like Mrs. Navarro's close, loyal friend, offered her house to me. It turns out that the Linares have a daughter exactly my age, Maria. Tonight I will sleep here, at the Navarros', while the Linares prepare Maria's room to share with me. I offered to sleep on the couch, but Carlos, like a gentleman, refused. So he is the one sleeping on the couch, while I will sleep in his room, where I'm writing to you right now._

 _As if I could sleep after such a busy day! First, in the morning, to arrive at the capital, so old and modern, elegant yet confusing and...oh endless contradictions! Later, leaving quickly, quickly to Querétaro. All of the confusion about my name, too, and this repeated everywhere I went: "You are not Jaime?" "No, my name is_ Jamie _, Jamie Gonzalez."_

 _Yes, I'm Jamie Gonzalez. But despite being here for only a few hours, I already feel like I'm not the same person as I was this morning, when I left Los Angeles. No, I am not the same Jamie Gonzalez. I don't know what it is. I look at the photo of my great grandmother, Ms. Josefa de Gonzalez, that I've put in front of me to write to you, and I feel something special, different than before. It's as if now that I'm in her country, in her city, La Catrina would want me to say something._

 _Oh! Speaking of "something", what is going on between Carlos Navarro and Maria Linares? Something, something...so when I heard the conversation between Mrs. Navarro and Mrs. Linares, it seems that there is a lot of closeness between the families, and they seem to have known each other for quite a time. That's why when I heard a message that Maria had left on Carlos' answering machine, it seems to me like they are, or were, a couple. How do I know?_ Elementary, my dear Watson. _Something (another "something") in Maria's voice, and how awkward Carlos was acting when he realized that the message was from Maria and that I was listening._

 _Anyway, it's late. Good night, dear Diary. I close you, and I close my eyes. But what will I dream of, now that I am here?_

* * *

The next morning, Mrs. Navarro takes Jamie to the Linares' house. All of them are very friendly. Jamie loves to hear the Mexicans' words of courtesy, so formal and at the same time natural and affectionate. To Jamie, the Mexicans' way of speaking seems very ceremonious, very "old school": "I have the pleasure of introducing you," "Enchanted to meet you," "Very amicable", "Pardon me."

Like Jamie was hoping, Maria Linares is a well-educated girl. She is also very pretty, and Jamie notices that she likes being organized. Atop her dark, straight hair, she wears a hairband with tiny pearls; and her blouse, a clear green color, matched her eyes. Aside from that, she turns out to be very friendly and funny. She helps Jamie unpack, and soon the two are conversing animatedly, asking questions like new friends.

That afternoon, Maria takes Jamie to the academy where she studies. In many ways the school is like Jamie's in Los Angeles: the halls are full of students, everyone talking at the same time...there are smiles and shouts.

Jamie pays attention to the students convening in groups of friends. Once in awhile, she sees some boyfriends and girlfriends. Jamie notices that Maria introduces her to many friends, but no special friends in particular. Could Carlos be that friend? She has to know, and feels pleased when Maria comes across the topic, even though it is in a general way.

"Mom says that the student that you traveled with, Felipe, called you. Are you and him good friends?"

"No, we are almost strangers. We have been in the same Spanish class, but nothing more."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to press in your personal life."

"It's okay, Maria, we're friends. Speaking of that, you and Carlos are very good friends, right?"

Suddenly, Maria turns serious.

"No, not anymore. Friends, yes, always, but more…? No."

Everything cleared up, the girls laugh. They already start to feel the trust of true friends.

* * *

Demetrio Alcocer, director of the Central Library of Querétaro, was an old man, of a distinguished appearance. He had held the position of archivist and historian of the city, a responsibility that he had upheld voluntarily, since many years ago.

Mr. Alcocer's family had been important to the region's history since the Independence. His father was a lawyer and a member of the law firm, Aguilar and Brothers. The first decade of the twentieth century did not see prosperity in Mexico, but it had for the firm. Mr. Alcocer's father bought a beautiful colonial home. But a few years after the Revolution, something mysterious happened that completely changed the Alcocer family's good fortunes: the agency fired his father.

A little while after Demetrio was born; he was only three years old when his father died. Now an adult, Demetrio dedicated so much time and effort to solve the mystery of what had happened to his father's job.

Little by little, based on information obtained from his relatives, he could say that: 1) among the clients of the law firm there was a very rich woman, Ms. Josefa de Gonzalez, who had helped the revolutionaries; 2) that this woman had died mysteriously during the Revolution; 3) that the last will and testament of this woman (that Mr. Alcocer had guarded carefully for all these years) clearly indicated that all of her estate and money should pass to the first member of her family that appeared in Querétaro to reclaim them; 4) that the head of the agency, Mr. Pedro Aguilar, seized everything and did not search for any legitimate heirs; 5) that Demetrio's father had opposed these fraudulent actions of his boss; and 6) that his boss, Mr. Pedro, had fired him from the firm and threatened him with jail time if he did not keep quiet.

Demetrio Alcocer was well-learned in the ideals of the Revolution. He had dedicated his entire life to his country, but he had never forgotten what Pedro Aguilar had done to his father.

Because Demetrio was a member of the Intercultural Exchange Committee, he learned, with great excitement, of a student named "Jamie Gonzalez" thinking about spending the summer in Querétaro. Demetrio made some inquiries and found out that "Jamie" was indeed a girl.

The first time he saw the photo of Jamie that came with her program application, Demetrio felt a strange emotion; a mix of sadness, happiness and astonishment. The girl's face was almost identical to the one that he had seen so many times since he was young in old photos that his father had kept: the girl was the living portrait of the woman who was so important to his family's life in Querétaro, Ms. Josefa de Gonzalez, "La Catrina."

Now certain that Jamie was a member of the Gonzalez family who would be able to reclaim La Catrina's fortune, Demetrio decided to hire a detective to follow her. It wasn't for nothing! As an heiress of La Catrina, Jamie needed someone to watch over and protect her, especially if the Aguilar family, the richest and most powerful family in the area, found out her real identity.

It was the detective Santana that Demetrio hired to watch over Jamie. With the little money he had, Demetrio could not hire any professional detectives. He found Santana at the market, where he advertised as a "detective looking for work". Talking with Santana, Demetrio could see that he did not have much experience. But Santana was very knowledgeable about crime-solving movies, and showed great enthusiasm to take up an "investigation".

And this same Santana is the visitor who enters Alcocer's office one afternoon.

"I follow Jamie Gonzalez everywhere. She does not live at the Navarros' house. Now she lives with the Linares, Maria's family."

"Very good," the director replies.

After sharing other details of his investigation, Santana leaves, satisfied with his meeting with Demetrio. He feels like his aspirations of being a professional detective are just about to come true.

* * *

At the same time that Santana enters the library, a car drives slowly past the Linares' house. It is a big black car, an unusual sight in a city like Querétaro. The chauffeur looks at the address.

"This is the house, Mr. Silvestre. The brown one. Number 40."

The passenger sitting in the backseat, the son of Mr. Pedro Aguilar, looks out for a moment. Later, with an impatient wave of his hand, he signals the chauffeur to return to the plaza.


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Message

**Chapter 3**

 **A Mysterious Message**

The Navarros' restaurant, "The Archangel," is famous in Querétaro. The first week of school, Maria and Carlos bring Jamie for breakfast there. Jamie is surprised to see how small it is, with only ten tables. But it is located in front of a beautiful city plaza decked with landscaping.

Inside the restaurant, Jamie notices a wooden figure that resembles the Archangel.

"That is the angel of good and evil," Mr. Navarro explains, coming out of the kitchen to greet the group. "He sends me messages."

They smile. Jamie is quite hungry, but she does not know what to order.

"What are _chilaquiles_?" she asks Maria, who explains:

"They are fried tortillas with chicken, cheese, onion, sour cream, red or green salsa, and beans."

"They are delicious," Carlos agrees. "I recommend them."

"Me too," adds Maria.

Jamie is convinced:

"Okay, I will try the _chilaquiles_. With eggs?"

"Of course. How would you like them?" asks Manuel, the waiter.

"Scrambled, please."

"I would like some coffee, bread and papaya," Carlos ordered.

"Nothing for me, thank you," Maria says. "It's already eight o'clock, and I have to be at school by eight thirty. Do you mind if I leave you guys?"

"No, don't worry about us," says Carlos.

Jamie tries the _chilaquiles_ and loves them immensely. But she soon realizes that she would have to resist the temptation of overeating, if she didn't want to leave Mexico weighing twice as much as when she arrived. At home in Los Angeles, her mother cooks Puerto Rican fare-delicious meals. Jamie would not trade her mother's cooking for anything.

It surprises Jamie to see that the restaurant has a fax machine. It's another contrast that Jamie sees all the time in Mexico: advanced technology alongside the antiquity of the colonial city. Carlos explains that the machine is not used for business so much as government announcements and activities. Later, while Carlos and Mr. Navarro converse with Jamie, Manuel brings a newly-arrived fax for Mr. Navarro.

"What idiocy!" he says, annoyed. "That there are people who waste their time playing with these machines."

But Jamie, catching a glimpse at the page, notices on it a skeleton, wearing an old-fashioned ladies' hat adorned with elegant feathers and lace. Underneath the drawing reads a warning: "DANGER!"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So many things are happening-I don't know where to start!_

 _First, something about my great-grandmother: she seems more complicated than I thought. They say that she was a real person from here, very wealthy and respected. And just as I told my father, she was called_ "La Catrina" _! It is quite strange: in spite of her significance, until now I could not discover anything about what had happened to her. When I ask about her, people look at me as if I was insane. Whether they know nothing or do not want to tell me anything, I can't say._

 _Yesterday, Carlos gave me a tour of the city. The plaza is so beautiful-a collection of colonial buildings that are perfectly preserved. I learned from Carlos that one house that had belonged to a former mayor and his wife._

 _Even though her husband was one of the last officials of the Spanish monarchy in Mexico, the mayor's wife was a true heroine of the Mexican Independence. She helped Revolutionary leaders such as Hidalgo and Allende. They had secret meetings to organize the fight for independence. And everyone except her husband, the mayor, knew about them! Well, one day he found out and imprisoned his wife in her room. But even so, whispering through her keyhole, the mayor's wife passed on a warning to a co-conspirator that the mayor had sent troops to San Miguel and Dolores to capture Allende and Hidalgo. What a brave woman!_

 _But back to my great-grandmother: in the plaza, Carlos brought me to an antique store. I saw the same skull from the fax machine message for Mr. Navarro. The store owner told me that it was an engraving from José Guadalupe Posada of a_ Catrina _-that is, a very rich and famous woman. Later, from a book, I discovered a photo of Diego Rivera's mural, "Dream of a Sunday Afternoon in Alameda Central". In this mural, between many other figures, there is also a_ Catrina _. I loved all of it!_

 _I saved the best part for last, though._ "Would you like to see a real Catrina?" _the shopkeeper asked me. When I said "of course", he showed me a signed photograph of Ms. Josefa de González, my great-grandmother. He said that the director of the library, a Mr. Alcocer, knew a lot about the history of Querétaro. On Monday I will speak with him. Now I must go prepare. Maria and I are going with Carlos to San Miguel. It is a nearby town that is beautiful, so they tell me._

 _Now...I admit that I love every minute I spend with Carlos. I don't know what it is. But anyway, I do not want to get my hopes up. After everything, in only two months I will be returning to LA. Besides, I am here to learn, and that is what I aim to do._

 _Good night, Diary._

* * *

Jamie is enchanted by San Miguel, with its vast cathedral. Now, she understands why the city attracts so many artists. After buying a blouse in a small clothing store, Jamie, Maria and Carlos are going to lunch at the restaurant at the Jacaranda Hotel. There they find the hotel's owner, Silvestre Aguilar, sitting at a table with two young and burly men wearing sunglasses. The guards spot Jamie and report her presence to Aguilar.

"That's her."

"That's the famed Miss Gonzalez?" Aguilar asks.

"Yes, but Mr. Silvestre, she is only a tourist from Los Angeles, nothing more."

Aguilar seems serious and unreassured.

"Don't be so naive! It appears that idiot Alcocer has documents that claim that this girl is the owner of all my property, this hotel included!"

The two men regard him with surprise.

"Impossible! Demetrio Alcocer, the old man at the library? What document? Whose document?"

"La Catrina's!"

Irritated, Aguilar raises his knife and violently saws into his steak. Chewing angrily, he never takes his eyes off of Jamie, still talking happily with Carlos and Maria about her wonderful visit to San Miguel de Allende.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm not a professional translator by any means, so I might have taken a few liberties with the dialogue and left some awkward sentences. This book has me laughing every time I translate a new chapter (fax machine = advanced technology apparently). Sorry about the slow updates; I've been a bit busy lately but I will complete the story for sure._


	4. Chapter 4: In Search of La Catrina

**Chapter 4**

 **In Search of "La Catrina"**

Demetrio Alcocer picks up the phone. His hands are trembling. The call from Silvestre Aguilar has surprised him. The library director had never spoken with the powerful landowner. For a man as rich as Aguilar, a municipal employee like Demetrio is of little importance. Regardless, Aguilar knows exactly what the librarian is trying to do, in regards to the last will and testament of Ms. Josefa González.

To his part, Demetrio knows that Aguilar's threats are serious. With his great influence among the "important" people in Querétaro, it would not be difficult for Aguilar to arrange, under some pretense or another, the sacking of Demetrio if he spoke about the will.

"Threatening me again?" Demetrio defiantly addresses Aguilar. But his heart is cold with fear, and not just for his pension.

* * *

Rogelio, Demetrio Alcocer's assistant, had had very little luck with the ladies of Queretaro. Rather, he hadn't any luck at all. He was very intelligent, but also quite shy. To put it simply, his physique hadn't attracted a great number of admirers. However, he was honest, kind, and worthy of something more. When he first lays eyes on Jamie González, he believes that this "something more" has appeared before him.

"Guh...guh...good morning, Miss. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for information about a lady that was from here, from Querétaro. She was my great-grandmother, and lived here during the Mexican Revolution."

"Ah, looking for history. I can help you if you'd like," says Rogelio with a grin.

"Thanks, but they say the director, Demetrio Alcocer, is the expert on the history of this area."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Demetrio knows a lot about these things. One moment, please."

After consulting with his boss, Rogelio passes Jamie off to Demetrio.

"What can I help you with?" Alcocer asks.

"I'm looking for information about a lady that they called 'La Catrina'."

"Ah, Posada's 'La Catrina'; a great artist and engraver. Depicting a skeleton dressed as an aristocratic lady."

Jamie explains that the woman she seeks was her great-grandmother, a person of flesh and bone. Of course, Demetrio knows exactly what Jamie is looking for, but at that moment, he isn't sure if he wants to risk another conflict with Mr. Aguilar.

"Alright, alright, but…I can't tell you anything now. I need to consult the archives, the documents in the library...It takes time. Could you return in a few days?"

So Jamie has to settle with telling Alcocer that she would call before she returned and that she would be grateful for any help. Alcocer watches her through the window as she leaves.

* * *

That evening, Jamie and Maria go to the university field house. Coincidentally, Felipe is also there. He has learned a lot about Mexico: the language, the culture, and the habits. But his social life is not as exciting as he had hoped. More specifically, he hadn't met a "special" girl. When Jamie introduces Maria to Felipe, a smile lights up his face. The three start to swim in the pool. Later, when Maria invites him to a welcome party for all the exchange students, Felipe accepts immediately, smiling again.

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _I finally have a bit of time to write to you more. Did you like the postcards? This place is lovely. How I wish you were here!_

 _There's two things: one good, the other...not so much. Yesterday Maria met Felipe, and they seemed to like each other. I can't believe how relieved I feel! Before, I couldn't be sure that the relationship between Maria and Carlos was just friendship, and nothing more._

 _Secondly: something quite strange. I get the feeling that I'm being watched. I don't know, it's probably my imagination. I can't imagine a city more welcoming and safe than Querétaro. However, there are those dark shadows…_

 _Please, don't say any of this to my parents!_

 _Your Friend,_

 _Jamie_

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I'm sorry for not writing to you before, but I've been very busy ever since I arrived in this beautiful country. But don't worry about anything: I'm perfectly settled in with a Mexican family, the Linares. Maria, the daughter, is the same age as me, and we get along very well. Overall, Mexico is a wonderful country and I am rendered speechless._

 _Write to me and tell me what's going on over there. How is summer in the city? Dad, you're working so hard, aren't you? And you too, Mom? Take care of yourselves!_

 _Your Daughter,_

 _Jamie_

 _P.S.: In case of an emergency, here is the phone number of this house: 52-42-55-57-88 (the first two numbers, 52 and 42, are the area codes of this country and city)._

* * *

 _A/N: "La Catrina (English Translation)" is now on Wattpad! If you have a suggestion for a platform that I should publish this story on, please drop me a comment. I may also launch an Archive of Our Own version, if there's interest in that. I'm asking about this because I do want to make sure that people will be able to access this story on school networks, especially if is censored._


	5. Chapter 5: The History of La Catrina

**Chapter 5**

 **The History of "La Catrina"**

The Navarro family counts on their restaurant to support themselves. Its income, although by no means large, is enough to pay the bills and monthly duties.

The father of the family, Tomás Navarro, is the head chef, and has the help of his wife, who also serves as a waitress and cashier when necessary. Mrs. Navarro is the one who keeps the business expenses in order. Manuel Ortega is the waiter of the front-of-house. Their business doesn't allow for much staff, and that's why Carlos has to work at the restaurant from time to time.

Carlos' parents try not to interfere too much in their son's studies. On the other hand, they do not have the same consideration for Carlos' activities in the ecological group, Aztlán. In reality, they sympathize with its conservation efforts, but financial pressures and their need for Carlos' help in the restaurant are constant.

Finally, the night of the foreign-exchange students' welcome party arrives. Carlos hopes to have a lot of fun with Jamie. But during dinner, Mr. Navarro tells him that he is needed that night at the restaurant.

"Your mom and I cannot tend to the restaurant."

"Dad, tonight there's a party at the school to welcome the foreign students," Carlos insists.

"Yes, I understand...Jamie is going to be there," his father replies. "But son, it's the business that gives us everything: the house, our life, your studies! And you're still worrying about the birds, and about the climate changes in 2040?"

Carlos accepts that. He can't really deny it. It is rare that his parents request this of him. But what really bothers him is that they don't take the activities of Aztlán seriously.

"But I want to tell you one thing, Dad, the birds have a purpose! And those changes in the climate in 2040 can happen in just a few years! Did you know that in Querétaro, there is only enough water for seven more years?

Carlos' parents look at him, surprised.

* * *

At the party, that night, Felipe has the opportunity to talk to Maria. He had admired her at the pool. To him, not only is she very beautiful, but she also has a great personality. She laughs a lot, and it enchants Felipe.

However, Felipe isn't sure whether Maria takes him seriously or not. Although she is the same age as him, he gets the impression that she is more mature, and more intelligent, than he is. But when they laugh together at a party, with jokes and humor, his doubts disappear.

"Hey, what were you like as a child?" Maria asks him.

"Me? Well, I was always well-behaved, didn't bother anybody, didn't cry, I obeyed my parents and never lied," Felipe lies.

And the two laugh again.

When Jamie shows up without Carlos, who is working at the restaurant, the three decide to go see him.

Jamie wants to visit Carlos at the restaurant to cheer him up. Lo and behold, when the three arrive and ask for him, Manuel, the waiter, tells them that Carlos is feeling down. Jamie goes to talk to him in the kitchen. She surprises him as he's preparing a cake. Seeing her, Carlos' eyes light up.

"What about the party?" Carlos asks. "Didn't you go?"

"Yes, but we decided to come visit you," Jamie says, smiling.

Carlos looks at her with gratitude and affection.

At that moment, Carlos and Jamie hear the sound of the fax machine, indicating that they are receiving a message. Arriving at the machine, they find a surprise for Jamie.

* * *

 _Dear Diary:_

 _Finally, I am uncovering the mystery of what happened to my great-grandmother!_

 _Tonight, while I was visiting Carlos in the restaurant, I received a fax from Rogelio, the library director's assistant. He is a friendly and helpful guy, and I told him that if he found anything about my great-grandmother, that he could call me at the Linares' house or send me a fax to the Archangel._

 _Well, Rogelio tells me in the fax that, in the library, he found a book with the story of my great-grandmother, la Catrina. It seems that la Catrina was the leader of a revolutionary gang that robbed the rich and gave to the poor. Although she was admired and respected b y many, someone betrayed her. My great-grandmother was assassinated, along with her gang, one night near the mayor's wife's house. And her ranch, the Hacienda la Catrina, had its name changed to the Hacienda la Jacaranda._

 _What does this all mean? Carlos was very alarmed when he heard about the ranch, because the Hacienda la Jacaranda belongs to Mr. Aguilar, one of the most powerful people in the area._

 _Carlos asks me to be very careful. I see that he's very worried. It seems that this Mr. Aguilar really has a lot of power here._

 _I leave you for now, dear Diary._


End file.
